epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/Samurai Jack vs Kangaroo Jack
Beat Battle VS GO! (Battle starts at 0:17) 'Kangaroo Jack:' What’s hopping mate? The name’s Jackie Legs and I came to say hello I’ll pull you right down to hell way outback, and burn up this yellow fellow (Heyyo!) Don’t step up to me son, my chicken blood bleeds red just like my jacket My mates and I roll deep in the green. We really make quite the racket! I rap as hot as fire ants. That lousy little stick of yours has no effect on me (Oh please!) I jump real good, better than you ever could. Man I’m the real bee's knees So take off ya ronin, or I’ll be showing no mercy to this foreigner I’ll kick ya in the chest so hard that you’ll soon be calling me your coroner 'Samurai Jack:' With this holy blade bestowed on me, my birthright is mine to claim You speak threats and insults to frighten the weak, but I know well this game Aku is a threat more colossal than you could ever be So beg for forgiveness or I’ll let him enslave your entire country Ronin? I serve my land with a valor that cannot be matched You serve a failure of a gangster film, but perhaps failure is your catch We’ve only scratched the surface. Your whole being is a completely flawed design And unlike your animated sequel, there will be no second chances this time 'Kangaroo Jack:' Fuck off man, when I’m through with you, you’ll be having suicidal thoughts again Thought your unlucky number was thirteen, but hell, for you it’s really ten That armor was neato chap. Too bad ya let those psycho women tear it right of ya Then the hottest one of the bunch left you beat. Guess there won’t be any night after (Oh!) The beard wasn’t a good look mate. Looking like some homeless samurai Jesus Trim that junk and put some damn clothes on. The naked thing doesn’t please us Ya talk to yourself and see dead people. The hell mate, have you lost your brain? Wouldn’t surprise me too much if you did man. Jack ain’t even your real name 'Samurai Jack:' For me, Jack is the call to battle that inspires billions against the wrath of Aku For you, Jack is a meaningless nickname that no one knows other than you It is true, I faced my darkest days in the 50 years I wandered far and wide And though I lost much in my journey, I never lost my sense of honor and pride So don’t bring the heat, you already struggle enough with those succulent fireballs You’ll get hit with a blast to the past so fast you won’t have time to catch your fall I’m the savior of mankind, you’re the victim of a poor script torn asunder The land of the rising sun always prevails above the land down under Poll Who Won? Samurai Jack Kangaroo Jack Category:Blog posts